Miko Nakadai
Miko Nakadai (仲代ミコ, Nakadai Miko) is a 15-year old girl from Japan with a strong love of American pop culture ... as long as it's loud pop culture! Shriek metal and wild punk outfits are her thing, and she's always searching for thrills, causing trouble for her friends Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel. She started to hang out with the Autobot Bulkhead too, helping him get over his fear of hurting his tiny partner and encouraging him to get in trouble with her. However, when the chips are down, she'll look out for her friends. She has proved to be more serious in her character. She is voiced by Tania Gunadi. who also voice as Lady Shiva from DC Superhero Girls and Sashi Kobayashi from Penn Zero: Part Time Hero. Physical Appearance Miko has brown eyes, fair skin and medium-long black hair with pink highlights and is worn in a low ponytail and two twintails at the top of her head. She is slim, taller than Rafael, but a little short around Jack. She wears a two-toned purple t-shirt under a dark blue tank top with yellow stropes and a little green robot drawing, jean shorts, two-toned purple striped stockings, brown knee-high boots with purple ties and a soft two-toned purple bracelet as a match to her t-shirt. Personality If there is one word to describe Miko's personality its reckless. She is a thrill seeking adventurer who wants to be in on the action and has no regard for danger or her own safety and certainly no thought as to the potential consequences of her actions. Still she is, at heart, a good person who cares deeply about her friends and the Autobots. She is particularly close to Bulkhead her protector to the point of refusing to leave him at the mercy of Starscream. Her hot-headed and impetuous demeanor cause no end of headaches for her friends and Autobots. She also has a habit and hobby of taking pictures with her cell phone, which actually helped bots from time to time. Though she may seem harmless, Miko is far more willing than most of her other companions to fight back. When Bulkhead was severely injured by Hardshell she teamed up with Wheeljack in order to take revenge. When Hardshell had Wheeljack beaten and had been ordered to flee in his ship, she instead chose to activate the Jackhammer's weapons systems and blew Hardshell to pieces. When his remains were brought to Megatron's attention, the Decepticon leader was surprised that even a human would be capable of such an act of violence. Miko's act of killing Hardshell (by using the Jackhammer) was more to save Wheeljack. Miko didn't show remorse for killing Hardshell, but neither did she find satisfaction of her actions. Miko proved her bravery by confronting Soundwave himself singlehanded in Deadlock using the Apex Armor. She would do whatever it takes to prove herself and save or help her friends. She is also an arachnophobiac, that is, she is afraid of spiders. She shows little regard for authority and rules which once led her to cut detention in Deus Ex Machina. Skills Miko is a skilled guitarist, owing to her love for rock music, and her favorite band is Slash Monkey. With the Autobots she became skilled in mechanical engineering, and she's somewhat of a photographer, using her cell phone to take pictures of the Autobots constantly. The cell phone apparently can synch with Autobot communications, seen when she used it to spy on a Decepticon energon mine and her phone's camera transmitted everything it saw and heard to Wheeljack's ship. Miko is also bilingual, as she comes from Japan, but she speaks fluent English, likely due to her love of American pop culture. By donning the Apex Armor, Miko was able to fight off two Vehicons and Starscream, with a haphazard fighting style as a mix of martial arts, sumo and wrestling. Despite the fact that she lacks muscle when she unsuccessfully attempted to; drag Acree's leg from Bulkhead's back, lift a giant rock to save herself and Bulkhead from danger or push a cylinder with all her might. Relationships Caregivers/Temporary guardians Miko's host parents (Not Miko's actual parents) Miko's real and loving parents live in Tokyo. She took part in a student exchange program where she left Tokyo and was placed under her host parents care. While her host parents are not seen physically, Miko does mention them and feels like she scares them. However, she seems to not mind being under their care for the time being. Allies Jack Darby Miko goes to the same school as Jack and Raf. Miko met Jack when Jack encountered Arcee. Miko told Jack to go with Arcee and she tagged along on the ride, with Raf traveling in Bumblebee. They were brought into the Autobot's base and were introduced to Optimus Prime. Optimus explained to them about their existence and why the Autobots are fighting the Decepticons. After some time, Miko almost got Jack and Raf killed by the Decepticons when Miko went with Bulkhead to rescue Agent Fowler from the warship. Jack almost left the team, but Miko tried to convince him to stay. After the Autobots returned from destroying the Decepticon space bridge, Jack and Miko now work together as teammates and friends. In most episodes, Jack and Miko are seen to hang out, along with Raf too. In Tunnel Vision, Miko was jealous that Jack went to Cybertron but Jack reminded her that she was important to the team. In Darkest Hour, Miko and Jack shared a moment to look at each other as they were about to leave the base from being attacked by the Decepticons. Miko seemed sadden to leave Jack as she left inside of Bulkhead. In Prey, Miko reunited with Jack by joyfully hugging him. Miko thinks of Jack as her "bro" as she revealed in Plus One, which means she thinks of Jack like a brother figure. In Deadlock, Miko was in the Apex Armor as she protected Jack from being pulled into the shadowzone with Soundwave. Jack protects, looks after and cares for Miko like a brother. Raf Like Jack, Miko met Raf when they encountered the Autobots and went inside their base. After the Autobots returned from destroying to the Decepticon space bridge, Raf and Miko work together as teammates and friends. In most episodes, Raf hangs out with Jack and Miko. They would often hang with their Autobot guardians or play video games in the Autobot base. When Raf was injured by Megatron, Ratchet saved Raf's life and Miko gave Raf a hug. In Prey, Miko was thrilled to see Raf as she runs and picks him up in a hug. This shows that Miko cares about Raf the most and gets concerned over his safety. After Ratchet was captured, Miko was surprised that Raf knew Cybertronian language. Raf is like a little brother to Miko. June Darby Miko met Jack's mother in Crisscross. At first it seemed like Miko missed the old days before June started coming to the Autobot base. Miko also seems to ignore June's authority as it was revealed in One Shall Rise, Part 1 when June tried to get her and Jack to leave the base. However, in Prey, Miko was happy to see June as Jack pulled her and Raf into hugging June. Miko did not have no problem with it and hugged June back. June is like a mother figure to Miko. Optimus Prime Miko met Optimus Prime on her first encounter with the Autobots. Optimus introduced himself to the humans and told them of the Autobot's history. After destroying Megatron's plans to conquer Earth with an army of undead zombies, Miko hanged out with Optimus and the others in the base. Miko may no agree with Optimus at times, but she still respects him. Whenever Miko felt impaired, Optimus would comfort her. Optimus also saved Miko and Jack's life when they were trapped in a train that was heading to a blown part of its tracks, which was blown by Silas. Miko and Jack were thankful Optimus saved them. When the base was destroyed, the team was scattered. After sometime, Optimus returned in a new body and helped in destroying the Decepticon citadel. When the team retreated in a new base, Miko complimented Optimus on his new look, by saying "Optimus 2.0 is rad." In Deadlock, Optimus gave Miko a last glance before leaving to Cybertron. Optimus and Miko remain good friends through out the show. Optimus cares about Miko and Miko loves having Optimus around. Miko would go "fan girl" at times when Optimus does something exciting or gets a new upgrade. Arcee Miko sketched Arcee in her vehicle mode and then saw Jack talking to Arcee in a corner. Eventually, Miko and Arcee would hang out in the base with their fellow companions. Even though they rarely talk, Arcee regards Miko as a teammate and friend. Arcee would also comfort Miko whenever she felt impaired, even when Bulkhead was hurt. When Arcee told Miko of her past, Miko listened and asked questions about Cliffjumper. Arcee explained about Cliff and how they arrived on Earth. Arcee didn't expect to lose another partner and she tells Miko that nothing is louder than the silence. Miko held Arcee's hand, mostly her finger, as they happily watched the sunset together. Miko and Arcee remain good friends through out the show. While she seems to be annoyed with Miko's little antics, Arcee would go along with it. Arcee cares and protects Miko like she does with Jack and Rafael. Arcee is also like an older sister figure to Miko. Bumblebee Bumblebee and Miko are rarely paired together. In most episodes, Bumblebee hangs out with Miko and the other humans. In Tunnel Vision, Miko was very concerned when Bumblebee was about to crash in front of their sweeper train. Luckily, he survived and Miko was glad he did. In Out of the Past, Bumblebee was walking by Miko until she told him to move aside. Despite this, Bumblebee and Miko still care for one another. When Bumblebee got his voice back, Miko and the other humans were all surprised. Bulkhead Miko immediately took a liking to Bulkhead when she first met the Autobots. She was ecstatic when Bulkhead was assigned to be her guardian. The two of them would go to monster truck shows and do dune bashing when they finished their chores. When Bulkhead was injured by Hardshell, Miko went with Wheeljack to avenge Bulk. In the Jackhammer, Miko was able to kill Hardshell just before the insecticon could kill Wheejack, avenging Bulkhead in the process. Back at the base, Miko said to Bulkhead that she will never leave him again. After a while of healing, Bulkhead slowly recovered and Miko trained him so hard because it was rough for her to deal with Bulkhead being injured. It was really hard for Miko to say goodbye to Bulkhead in Deadlock as she cried on his leg and Bulkhead gives her his finger to hold on. Miko still cares for Bulkhead and would do anything to protect him. Miko is Bulkhead's best friend, next to Wheeljack. Bulkhead would do anything to protect Miko and cares for her as her guardian and closest friend. Wheeljack Miko met up with Wheeljack after Wheeljack defeated Makeshift who disguised himself as Wheeljack to invade the Autobot base. Wheeljack told Miko that if anything happened to Bulkhead, he would come after her. Miko said she will take care of Bulkhead and took a picture of Bulkhead and Wheeljack together. Later on, when Bulkhead was injured by Hardshell, Wheeljack had no choice but to take Miko with him to find Hardshell. Eventually, they found Hardshell and Wheeljack was fighting against him. Hardshell almost killed Wheeljack, but Miko was able to shoot Hardshell using the Jackhammer. Wheeljack and Miko are seen to hang around most of the time. Wheeljack even invited Miko to go on a predacon bone hunt with Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus questioned Wheeljack on bringing Miko and Wheeljack replied that Miko saved his life from an insecticon. Ultra Magnus agreed and Miko was made an official member into the Wreckers when she obtained the Apex Armor from Starscream. Wheeljack and Miko remain good friends. Wheeljack is like an adult figure to Miko and cares for her safety and well being. Ultra Magnus Miko met up with Ultra Magnus when Ultra Magnus saved her, Bulkhead and Wheeljack from Predaking. The team reunited with the others, but not with Smokescreen or Optimus Prime. Later on, after an attack on Darkmount, the team was captured and were about to be killed. Optimus returns in a new better built body and saves them. After the Autobots retreated to a new base, the team was honored for their efforts in the downfall of Darkmount. Ultra Magnus went with Bulkhead and Wheeljack to hunt for a Predacon bone. After killing several Vehicons, Miko came out of Wheeljack's chest, which Wheeljack forgot she was in there. Ultra Magnus questioned Wheeljack on bringing Miko, which led to Wheeljack having a flashback of Miko wanting to come along. Wheeljack persuaded Ultra Magnus when he told him that Miko saved his life from an insecticon called Hardshell. Ultra Magnus agreed and they went off into the cave. Miko took a rock and asked Ultra Magnus if that was a bone. He told her it wasn't and they moved on. Suddenly the Predacon appears in the cave and chases them. They were able to break away from the Predacon for a short time. Miko wanted to help fight and Ultra Magnus told her that she can help by reaching his ship to contact Optimus Prime. She followed his order and called him "sir", which shows Miko respects Ultra Magnus. After a short fight against the Predacon, the wreckers were buried under a pile of rocks. They were able to climb out and they went back to Magnus's ship, where Miko was in the Apex Armor fighting Starscream with his two Decepticon soldiers. The wreckers were impressed by Miko, even Ultra Magnus told Wheeljack that he wasn't wrong about Miko being brave. Eventually, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack uncovered Shockwave's secret lab filled with Predacon clones. They destroyed it with Wheeljack's bomb, which enraged the Predacon they fought before, Predaking. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack boldly fought Predaking in a fierce battle. In the end, Predaking got the upper hand and crushed Ultra Magnus's right hand. Luckily Optimus Prime saved Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack from being killed by the Predacon. As Ratchet worked on fixing Magnus's hand, team Prime and the humans watched. Miko was very worried about Ultra Magnus, which shows that she cares about Magnus like she does with all her friends. Ultra Magnus is like an adult figure and friend to Miko. Smokescreen When Smokescreen was introduced to the humans, Miko was very thrilled to meet him. Smokescreen did question on if they were the lifeforms they are suppose to protect and asked if their all like Miko. Ratchet told him that Miko was just Miko. When Smokescreen tried to encourage Bulkhead that he was battle ready, Miko gave Smokescreen a thumb's up. Although they barely interact, Smokescreen and Miko are good friends. Ratchet When Ratchet told the kids that the ground bridge also works for humans, Miko suggested that they should visit her parents in Tokyo and Ratchet told them that he could send the three of them there right now but Miko walks up to Ratchet and told him to watch it. Even though Miko considers Ratchet a control freak in Masters and Students, Ratchet still thinks Miko and the others should have recieve the highest honor on their planet. Although Miko is often a constant headache for Ratchet because of her reckless behavior, Ratchet is concerned for her safety and her feelings, such as when she was afraid for Bulkhead's life in T.M.I. and in Hurt. Miko cares for Ratchet as well and hangs with him at the base in some occasions. Enemies Megatron Miko never met Megatron until One Shall Rise, Part 2. She referred to Megatron as "king con" when Megatron aided the Autobots with Unicron's manifestation over a comm link that Ratchet enabled at the base for the humans to hear. After Raf ran out to confront Megatron in the base, Miko vowed to make Megatron regret if he double crossed any of her Autobot friends in their mission to put Unicron to stasis. In Hurt, Megatron was shocked to learn that Miko had killed Hardshell. Starscream Miko met Starscream in Rock Bottom. Starscream taunted Bulkhead and was close to grabbing Miko until Bulkhead managed to secure her from his hands. Miko was able to take the Apex Armor in Chain of Command where she boldly fought Starscream and his two vehicon soldiers. When Starscream reminded that he terminated Cliffjumper, Miko replied that she snuffed Hardshell, which ultimately placed Starscream in his place as he retreated with his soldiers. Knock Out Miko met Knock Out in T.M.I. where she was trying to help an amnesia Bulkhead evade Knock Out and his partner Breakdown. When Miko had accidentally sent the information out on the Synthetic Energon formula out of Bulkhead, Knock Out and Breakdown nearly tried to attack her but were forced to flee when the Autobots arrived. In Regeneration and in the beginning of Darkest Hour, Knock Out held Miko in a container as the Decepticons had kidnapped all three of the Autobots' human allies. Knock Out traded with Bulkhead in an exchange that Bulkhead gets Miko and Knock Out gets an Omega Key. Miko simply told Knock Out to "get scrapped". In Deadlock, Miko finally got her revenge on Knock Out when she punched him in the Apex Armor. Soundwave Miko rarely faces Soundwave. In Deadlock, Miko and Jack worked together with Raf's aid in placing Soundwave into the shadowzone. It worked and Miko told Soundwave (even though she couldn't see him) to enjoy his time in the dimension. Gallery The main characters of the PRIME-Series.jpg|Jack Darby, Rafael Esquivel, Miko Nakadai, June Darby & William Fowler Jack, Miko, Arcee & Bulkhead.png|Bulkhead (Prime), Arcee (Prime), Jack Darby & Miko Nakadai Miko's Scream.png|Miko's Scream Jack, Raf, & Miko Prisoner.jpg|Jack, Rafael & Miko Imprison Jack Miko & Raf.jpg|Jack, Miko & Rafael Jack, Raf, & Miko in Shadowzone.jpg|Jack, Rafael & Miko in Shadowzone 2 Autobots & 3 Humans.jpg|Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Vogel, Arcee & Bumblebee Miko & Knock Out.jpg|Kidnapped Miko Jack & Miko Meet Again.png Jack & Miko Hugs.png Jack & Miko (Plus One ).png Rafael & Miko Meet Again.gif Rafael & Miko Hugs.png Miko & Bulkhead.jpg|Miko with Bulkhead Transformers Prime Series' Humans.jpg Jack and Miko in the Shadowzone.jpg Jack, Miko and Rafael are now in the Shadowzone.jpg Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Poor